


The Christmas Party

by Carnivalwheel



Category: Good Guys (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnivalwheel/pseuds/Carnivalwheel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twas the night before Christmas and Dan Stark was drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have no clue where this came out of. I had 20 minutes between finals and did I study? No, I wrote a chunk of this story out. When I got home I typed it up and kept on adding on to it. It’s a little choppy, but it’s Christmas in a couple of hours and this is my present to you guys. You guys are all amazing!

Two years ago, Martha Smith from down the street had tried to host a Christmas party the same night as Cynthia’s. So, Cynthia had simply thrown on her favorite apron and picked out her nicest recipes, and cooked and baked until she had a buffet of the best appetizers, pasties, and drinks in all of Dallas, Texas. Needless to say, everyone showed up to the Savage household that year and Martha spent the evening in her empty house.

For the years that followed, Cynthia didn’t partially mind that her party was the only party on the block. Even after the Dan Stark kidnapping incident a few months before, Cynthia Savage’s annual neighborhood Christmas party was rivaled by none.

____

 

It might have been the fact that Frank had his therapist write a note giving him permission or that she loved Frank despite his stupid reckless childlike behavior and the fact that she like to see him happy, but none of that mattered because in all honesty Cynthia didn’t know why she had let her husband invite his ex-partner.

Thus far, Dan had made inappropriate comments to almost all of the women and even a few of the men that crossed his path, causing them to shoot her dirty looks like it was Cynthia’s fault that he was here.

It took all her strength and a few breathing exercises to not lose her temper and throw Dan out of the house. All she could manage to do was smile because it _was_ partly her fault that Dan was here. The rest of the blame went to Frank, who she decided was probably going to spend the rest of week sleeping on the couch.

Speaking of the couch, Dan and Frank were sitting on it, sipping on their drinks and reminisce their legendary partnership.

“You remember the time we busted those punks with a sock full of nickels and a piece of lumber wood? ”  
“Yeah,” was the reply, “I’ve never seen grown men cry like that. Those where the days I tell you!”

Then, they would proceed to giggle like giddy schoolgirls, which Cynthia didn’t mind at all because if Dan was talking to Frank, he wasn’t talking to the other guests and ruining her party.

 

____

 

By the time Jack Bailey arrived, the party was over and Dan and Frank were drunk. It only takes a moment for him to grab Dan and tell him that it’s time to go. The older man getting up on unsteady feet and stumbling out towards Jack’s car. Cynthia doesn’t even bother showing them out, just letting them find their own way out of the house.  
It isn’t until she went to throw a blanket on a passed out Frank a few minutes later, that she saw Dan’s tacky brown leather jacket still on the arm of the couch. She grabbed it as fast as she could and rushed to the door hoping that they haven’t left yet because God forbid that Dan come back the tomorrow looking for his jacket.

Luckily, they were standing in front of the car having what seemed to be a one-sided conversation.

“We can listen to Foghat!”

“You‘re drunk.”

Dan didn’t seem to hear him though, because he kept on rambling on what they were going to do later that night.

“Drinking beer, chasing and running those no good punks…”

“We can do that later when you’re sober.”

“...don't want you to be sad and blue…”

“People can hear you.”

“ I want to make love to you, Jacko!”

“Dan!”

Cynthia Savage could have gone her entire life without seeing Dan Stark give his much younger partner a sloppy drunken kiss.

Then, Dan turned towards the door like he knew she was there and waved at her. “Hiya, Cynthia,” he managed to slur out, “you seen my jacket?”

Even in the semi-darkness Cynthia could see that Jack looked embarrassed at being caught. She didn’t know how he managed to put Dan into the car and walk back to her without blushing. When she handed him the garment to him and he took it from her. Then, he stood before her awkwardly, the jacket fisted in one of his hand, looking like he wanted to say something to her. Instead, the sound of a car window being rolled down and Dan’s voice came from behind them.

“Jack,” he whined, “I just got sick all over myself.”

“I swear Dan, you’re just like a child,” he called back to the car, “Just give me a minute okay?. ”

“Sorry about him,” Jack said turning back to her, in a low tone. He smiled at her apologetically before heading back to his car and driving away taking with him the menace know as Dan Stark.

Next year, when Frank begged her to invite his ex-partner to the Christmas party, she will say yes, but only if Jack Bailey is Dan’s plus one.

____

Jack decided to bring Dan back to his apartment where he could at least brush his teeth with the spare toothbrush and change into the clothes that Jack bought for him incase of an emergency, which usually meant Dan decided to stay the night, a more than common occurrence since the explosion of Dan’s trailer.

Plus, in the morning Jack would be reassured that Dan was safe and not some place laying in his own vomit, a worry that plagued him more often than usual.

Dan managed to stumble into the bathroom to take a shower, considering how much he had to drink at the party it was a miracle that he didn’t fall and crack his head open. Twenty minutes later the man emerged in an undershirt and boxers, his hair damp and sticking up in places, he crawled into bed next to Jack.

There was heavy breathing against his neck that might have convinced Jack that his partner had fallen asleep, but then Dan’s lips where on his neck. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and the older man’s hands found his partners hips.

“Dan?”

His reply can in the form of a groan that vibrated against Jack’s neck.

“Don‘t you think you’re a little too drunk starting something?”

“Dan Stark is never too drunk for love making, Jacko.”

While sharing a bed with a drunk Dan Stark seemed like a good idea in theory, it wasn’t that great in reality. After all, it was late and obvious that they were too tired to do anything tonight, but sleep. Jack sighed and tried not give into the urge to roll his eyes.  


“Fine.”

Dan pulled him close, holding him tight and pushed his hips against Jack, who moaned and wiggled in his grip. There was sloppy kisses on his neck that faded away after a few minute.

“Dan,” he laughed, the grip on him loosening so that he could turn onto his back, “your mustache is tickling me.”

The room was silent as Jack waited for a reply from the man next to him. Then, the sound of Dan snoring filled the room. This time Jack did roll his eyes and squirmed in Dan’s embrace, trying to get more comfortable. “Merry Christmas, Dan,” he mumbled and fell asleep himself.


End file.
